At Your Best
by Stephvne
Summary: Hiiii this isn't your normal Boondocks story. Jazmine has physically changed a lot over the summer and Riley begins to notice. Will he go for it? or will a certain someone be in his way? *first story* RXJ HXOC CxC
1. Chapter 1

At your best 1

Heyyyyy guys this is my first Boondocks story and I'm nervous. This is my first time using and I really don't know how things work. Just read and enjoy! No need for reviews I just enjoy writing is all.

I don't own the Boondocks... sadly :(

* * *

Jazmine quickly ran down the steps of her home looking for her favorite sweater. She had that thing since she started highschool, granted that it was a litttle ruined, but that was beside the point, it was hers and it was her favorite.

"Jazmine why in the world are you running around the house like a mad woman?" Sara Dubois asked her mulatto daughter.

"Mom I can't find my favorite black sweater and I wanted to wear it for the first day," Jazmine whined in her sweet voice.

"Jaz I threw that old thing out, you'll just have to wear something else." Her mother drifted off going back upstairs.

Jazmine huffed cursing under her breath heading back upstairs. She decided on some dark wash skinny jeans with a black fitted tee and her brown Timbaland boots. Her accessories were gold and her hair was bone straight parted down the middle. She sprayed herself with pink chiffon from bbw and grabbed her bag and headed to the Freeman's house.

At the Freeman's house things were quite...calm.

No arguing, no fighting, not anything going on in that house. The boys were simply just getting ready for school.  
Huey Freeman, He'd gotten taller, around 6'2, he still had his humongous afro and permanent scowl embedded on his features. Huey's mindset hasn't changed either. He still thinks Ronald Raegan is the devil and the governtment is lying about 9/11. Though he may not voice it as much anymore he still thinks about it.

Riley Freeman did some changing, nothing major, he just grew up. Mentally and physically. Riley was taller than Huey by two inches. He also started to workout and gained some muscle. He kept his beard trimmed and his braids tight, thanks to Cindy. Riley was still the 'Fuck bitches Get money' type but he became more realistic.

There were knocks at the door and Riley actually went to go answer it.  
When Riley saw Jazmine his eyes bulged out of his head I bet, Jazmine was curvy, big hips, small waist, and a round behind. I guess being half black does that to you. 'Her tits still small though' Riley snickered at his thought catching Jazmine's attention.

"Hey Riley," Jazmine said lowly and sweetly, "you look different, reallll different." She noted with her bottom lip engulfed in her teeth.

Riley's eyes grew, he'd never seen Jazmine act like this before. So so soooooo "sexy" he muttered to himself looking her up and down.

She giggled and walked into the house, still smelling that same fragrance that always ran through the house.

"Huey up yet-" she turned around to find Riley staring at her butt.

Riley quickly shot up, heat rising to his cheeks.  
"Yeah-he's up," Riley stammered and walked into the kitchen, 'weird' she thought.

She walked into his room where the afro she loved so much was sitting on his bed tying his shoes.  
She crept up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey Jazmine, could you get off my back?" She rolled her eyes and did as told and that's when Huey saw all of her. He doing just as Riley did, she had physically changed so much over the summer he wondered if she had mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy again guys :) let me formally introduce myself; my name is Kaylaaaaaaa (not that many a's thou).**

**This story will focus on all relationships not just Riley's and Jazmine's relationship okey (in this story Riley is only one year younger, sorry for the over OC'ing)? Again Reviews are NOT necessary I just love to write! **

**I don't own the Boondocks... I don't own shit.**

* * *

_At Your Best 2_

__Huey, Jazmin, and Riley were all in the car headed to school. They were all starting their Junior year, including Riley. Once Riley started to focus on school they let him skip up a grade.

"Are you guys excited for this school year?" Jazmine asked the Freeman brothers.

"If the girls got as thick as Jazmine did then I might just enjoy this school year." Riley spoke making Jazmine blush.

"Riley why must you focus on the physical appearance of a woman?"

"Cause nigga I for one ain't gay like you." Riley shot back staring at his brother.

"You guys are so funny," Jazmine added in a fit of giggles.

They pulled up to the school and Jazmine ran out to meet her bestfriends Stephanie and Cindy.

"Have you noticed how Jazmine filled out this summer? Riley asked his older sibling as they walked into school, "I'm talking bout..." He made a gesture with his hands as if he were squeezing her butt.

Huey smacked him on the back of his head, "of course I noticed Riley, who **hasn't**, damn near every guy here is drooling over her."

"Don't get mad nigga, you had your chance, she ain't ten no mo," Riley told Huey walking off.

"She sure isn't.." Huey mumbled to himself walking off to find Cesar and get his schedule when he bumped into someone.

It was Stephanie, the girl from Guam who he met last year. She was a very beautiful girl, she was about 5'11 with long slender legs and a smooth looking stomach. (he could tell because of her belly shirt, stop being a perv Huey!) Though he did like thicker women he couldn't keep his eyes off her body. She noticed what he was looking at and blushed.

"See you later Huey," Steph walked down the hall to meet Jazmine and Cindy.

"Damn Jazmine, what in the fuck were **you** doing this summer?" Cindy asked poking her butt.

Jazmine giggled, "Nothing really I just been chilling doing me then BAM, I had an ass the next day." It was funny hearing her cuss, though she did it quite frequently it was still new to the bunch. This summer Jazmine had really grown up, she went with her dad to meet the black side of her family and I guess they rubbed off on her. She really enjoyed her time there and hopes to go back soon.

"Damn Jaz is that you?" Cesar walked up to the trio and put his arms around Jaz and Cindy. Steph cheesed hard at Cesar, she always thought he was a cutie but knew not to try anything because of Cindy.

Stephanie has had a crush on Cesar since last year. She expressed her feelings to Cindy and Jazmine but Cindy quickly shot that down. 'Uh-huh I'm not sure Cesar likes exotic girls all like that, maybe you should try someone else' she repeated the words in her mind. She still likes Cesar but knows that Cindy would totally tear her up if she tried anything so she kept to herself.

Jazmine giggled, "Yea it's me Cesar." Cesar let go and gave Stephanie a quick bear hug which she would later dream about tonight.

"Don't think I forgot about you girl." He smiled at her and walked off, probably to find Huey and Riley.

"Ohhhh girl I think Cesar likes you!" Jazmine gushed to her friend, Steph nervously shook her head as Cindy gave her a look.

"No he was just being friendly," Steph blushed as Cindy narrowed her eyes at her.

It was homeroom (a class where they did anything) and Huey, Riley, Steph and Jazmine all had it together. Cindy and Cesar in a class just down the hall.

"So what did everyone do this summer?" Steph asked everyone because she hadn't seen them in a long time. Huey rolled his eyes at the question because he'd be hearing it all day.

"I went to see my dad's side of the family..." Jaz was the first to respond.

"How was the experience? Did you embrace your African roots? Did you explore the mind of your ancestors through stories told?" (Damn Huey grab a glass of water because the thirst is realllllll) Huey was really interested in her answer, which was really... weird of him.

"Huey stop being gay okay, ain't nobody got time to be hearing alla dat." Riley told his brother.

"No Riley it's okay, it was actually pretty nice and I learned a lot, I can't wait to go back."

**In the other classroom**

****"What do you think about Steph? She got really pretty over the summer." Cesar asked Cindy as he looked out the window beside him.

Cindy whipped her head at him and sent daggers through the back of this head. Why was he thinking about Steph when a bomb ass white girl was in his presence? "I mean I don't really know, she's really skinny, like does she ever eat?" Cindy laughed expecting him to laugh with her.

"I actually like my girls skinny." Cindy's laughing came to a speedy halt. What the fuck he likes that that... Guam bitch she's not even that special.

"Oh well I think she likes Huey anyway so..." Cindy drifted off lying out the ass (Come on Cin let the man be happy).

Cesar snapped his head in her direction, "Really? she doesn't seem like the 'I like weird revolutionist' type." Cesar questioned.

"Well yea that's because-er um- she can hide her emotions well, I-I'm her bestfriend so I would know these things" Cindy said convincingly (pffttt yea right -_-). Cesar looked as if he was thinking about it. "Yea you may be right, still doesn't change the fact she's a hottie."

Cindy fumed, Steph wasn't even all **that **pretty forreal forreal. Yea she had hair down her back but so did Cindy. So what if she's skinny and exotic, Cindy could be those things. It was declared that Cindy would get Cesar at any cost.

**Any cost**

* * *

**Woah there Cindy, chill out okey its not that cereal (remem that episode of SP when...okay it's too long of a story).**

**I really hoped you enjoyed and I tried to make this Chapter as long as I possibly can. Remember Reviews AREN'T necessary I just love writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayyyyyy guysss back with another one! I feel like Im kind of moving too fast... let me know if I am!**

**Remember Reviews ARE NOT necessary I just love writing :)**

**I dont own the Boondocks... my homeboy Aaron does (who needs to hurry with season 4)**

* * *

****At Your Best 3

**In the lunchroom**

****In the lunchroom the group of friends sat outside under their favorite shaded tree, they've been sitting there since freshman year. At the table Steph sat between Cesar and Huey with Cindy next to Cesar and Riley next to Jazmine.

"So...Jazmine," Riley started off.

"Yes Riley?" She asked with her eyebrow raised looking at him.

"I wondering if -uh could you help me study for a test?"

"What kind of test Riley?" Jazmine giggled. Riley blushed at her reaction, "oh you know any test just study with me."

Everyone was too involved in their conversations to notice what was going on. "Sure Riley I'll be over later okay?" She finalized. In his mind Riley was doing the money dance, he was so excited to be finally alone with Jazmine. So what if he hasn't always liked her in that way? Things could change.

**On the way home**

****Everyone was jammed in Huey's hummer he bought on his birthday. They were all headed to the Freeman's house to do, well, whatever they wanted to. When they pulled up in the driveway everyone rushed out, for Cesar decided to have a burrito for lunch and it wasn't settling so well in his stomach.

"Aww come on guys don't act like that, it's natural."

"Man Cesar whatever just came out of yo ass ain't natural, that shit's disgusting." Riley shouted backwards toward him.

"Yea whatever." Cesar rolled his eyes and pulled Cindy under his arm. They walked into the house to find grandad butt ass naked doing his 5 minute infomercial workout.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Freeman put on some clothes!" Cindy covered her eyes along with everyone else.

"I ain't gotta do shit, this is my house I pay the bills so I what in the hell I please, little niggas." He mumbled angrily to himself sitting in his chair still naked. The bunch groaned and walked upstairs, Riley grabbing Jazmine's hand making her blush.

**In Riley's room**

****Riley led Jazmine to the bed and they sat down. Jazmine sat down fiddled with her hands as Riley grabbed both of them to stop her. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"So what do you need to study Riley?" She asked as he leaned up against the headboard.

"Nothing I just wanted you to myself is all." Riley spoke looking at her and she looked back.

"Riley you've never wanted me alone to yourself before, what's this change of heart coming from?" She quizzed leaning back with him.

"I've changed a lot and I've begin to notice a lot of things about you Jazmine that I'd like to see more of." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Like What?"

"I don't know it seems like you decided to grow up and you've matured a lot," she blushed "and that ass Jaz, that sweet ass of yours."

She smacked his chest and his eyes popped open only to find her grinning. "Whatever Riley, you are such a fool."

"But I'm serious though Jaz, you've always been here and even though I used to fuck with them other hoes I'll stop it all for that special someone."

"And who might that be?"

"I'm tryna find out..." they leaned into each other and

**In Huey's room**

****Cesar and Cindy were on the floor playing COD, Cesar losing as always. Steph and Huey were on the bed while she did some early homework and Huey read a book he bought. Huey would occasionally glance up at Steph, he could help himself, she looked too good.

Her long slender legs flowed down the bed like running water. Her deep back dimples on her lower back that was barely covered by the itty bitty shirt she was wearing. And her long hair that cascaded down her back effortlessly, he was so tempted to touch when...

"Aye Huey remember when you used to like Jazmine?" Cesar called out.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows and Steph looked up, interested in his answer. Cesar knew what he was doing, he caught Huey staring up and down at Steph and he didn't like it one bit. Huey sat up and looked down at him.

"Yea when I was twelve years old, that feeling is long gone now." He spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh I was just saying cause those were the good times."

Cindy wasn't oblivious either, she knew exactly why Cesar said that and she was fuming. She typed furiously on her phone to Jazmine complaining about what was going on.

"Okay Cesar whatever you say." Steph sat up and started to pack her things. "Ummm I should get going my ma gets upset if I'm out too late."

"Let me walk you home." Cesar and Huey said at the same time.

"Uhhh-I"

"Cesar why don't you walk me home you know it gets dangerous at this time." Cindy interjected, Steph released a small sigh of relief, glad she didn't have to make a decision because she was really bad at those.

"It's only five Cin." Cesar rolled his eyes and got up anyways and headed out with Cindy.

"Crazy right?" Huey nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yea real crazy..."

**Back in Riley's room**

****They leaned into each other and Jazmine's phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed and fixed herself before looking at the message.

_'Ugh Cesar pisses me off! Can't he tell that I like him and keep his eyes off that stupid guam bitch, ugh I wish she wouldn't have came here. Jaz I'm freaking out! DX -Baller4lyfe"_

__Jazmine sighed and got up, "I should go Riley."

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Yea you will, I gotta ride with you guys duhh," she hugged him and walked out and said bye to a sleeping Mr. Freeman and crossed the street to her house.

**With Huey and Steph**

****They walked in a comfortable silence, in step with on another.

"Huey?" Steph called to him.

"Yea," he responded looking at the side of her face while she looked straight ahead.

"Did you really like Jazmine?"

Huey's eyes got wide, he used to like Jazmine but that changed when they were fourteen. Jazmine dated this really horrible guy and he changed her from the sweet innocent little girl to a total bitch. she wouldn't talk to anyone but that douche bag, she never sat with them at lunch and she stopped hanging with them all together. That caused him to lose his feelings for her, she was just coming back around into the swings of things.

"Yea I did b-but I don't like her anymore, I actually think Riley has become more fond of her now." He chuckled a little, just a little.

"Oh, Do you think you could like someone again?" Now it was her turn to look at him.

Huey contemplated, it would take a lot for him to ever like someone as much as he liked Jazmine, but then again Steph was working on it. He liked how shy she was and things of that sort. (Huey isn't good with expressing his feelings, it's okay Huey we know whatcha mean).

"I honestly don't know." They stopped in front of her house, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks Huey." She hugged him quickly, so fast he couldn't even react, and ran off to her house.

Huey just stood there staring at her door and began walking to the hill, to have a nice, long talk with himself.

**With Cesar and Cindy**

****It was really awkward with these two. Cindy was still raging with anger and Cesar was confused.

"Are you mad at me?" Cesar asked

"Not really, more mad at myself than anything," she drifted off...

"Why? What did you do to yourself knucklehead?" Cesar asked putting his arm around her.

"This..." she took his arm off of her, "do you like me Cesar?"

"Of course! You're one of my best friends Cin." Cesar was so stupid sometimes.

"Oh okay, I think I can walk the rest by myself. See ya Cesar." she sped up leaving Cesar standing there.

Dazed and Confused.

* * *

**okayyyy there you go peeps, hope you enjoyed. The girl I envisioned as Steph is Pia Mia Perez she's a model, and totally gorjusss.**

**Remember reviews aren't necessary I just love writing. **


End file.
